


Bendy and the Kink Machine Lewd One-Shots

by Dat_Ashe_Tho



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Biting, Claws, Denial, Didn't really know how to write her, F/M, Forgive me Bendy for I have sinned, Gen, Generally trying to keep the reader gender-neutral, I am so sorry, I have a hard time writing lewd with female CHARACTERS rather than a female reader, I have weird kinks, I really wanted to, I'm writing lewd to feel less stressed about my main story, Knotting, LEWD, Loss of Control, M/M, MIGHT do Brute Boris, NSFW, None of the BatIM characters curse, Obsession Kink, Praise Kink, Projectionist is mute except for groans and moans like in-game, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sinner, So no Allison, Tom is Mute, Yandere, not sure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dat_Ashe_Tho/pseuds/Dat_Ashe_Tho
Summary: Lewd One-shots of some of the lesser appreciated characters of Bendy. Fluffy lemons, all of them, at least most of them!





	Bendy and the Kink Machine Lewd One-Shots

**Author's Note:**

> So, I will preface this by saying that I am male and will be writing from more of a male perspective, I realize that the majority of the readers will probably have vaginas, so the majority of everything will be gender-neutral and I may say dick a few times, but it can easily be replaced with whatever you want. :)  
> I am writing these one shots to kind of take my mind off of my main story so that way I don't get burned out so much. Hopefully, it'll help my creative flow, and you all know I'm okay! Also, majority of these will not be proof-read so it will flow VERY differently than my main story. This is just to get out any ideas I have and the like, and testing the waters for future chapters of "Finding My Voice".

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll just be putting the kinks and the like here in each chapter:  
> Tom/Reader  
> .  
> Embarrassed/shy Tom, Feet kink, minor cheating, implied-voyeurism, over-clothing footjob, denial of climax.

"Tom, it's freezing, you've been up for three days by my estimation. You need to take a rest!"  
  
The mechanic turned to give you a look as he paused his work, silently telling you to screw off and leave him alone.  
  
"Don't give me that look," you stated, earning an exasperated shake of Tom's head as he went back to his work. You sat yourself down on the cot by Tom's workbench. Allison was off on an excursion through the workshop, and she had trusted you, much to Tom's dismay, to behave yourself outside of the prison the two had previously kept you in. Tom still distrusted you, keeping a constant eye on you while he worked. His stamina was impressive, you would have collapsed from exhaustion has you been in his shoes.  
  
You took a moment to lay back on the cot and stare at the ceiling. It had been who knows how long since Tom and Allison had found you. From your astute observations and putting the pieces together from the recordings you'd found, also a conversation with Allison. It had been quite clear that the two half-toons were Allison Pendle and Thomas Connor, it amused you that the gruff gentleman with quite a few angry words you'd heard in the recordings, was now mute and a rather unintimidating wolf. Even with Tom's constant done-with-your-shenanigans face, it wasn't enough to make you take his threatening pipe-wielding poses seriously.  
  
Your mind began trailing off as your eyes became heavy. Eventually, you completely lost consciousness as sleep overtook you.  
  
Who knows how long it was until you awoke, but once you did, you noticed Tom sitting in a chair next to your bed. His arms were folded and his legs splayed out in front of him, his axe and hammer leaned against the chair. It appeared that Tom had fallen asleep while guarding you. Poor thing.  
  
You had assumed all that, at least, until you looked down.  
  
Through Tom's overalls you could see a particularly prominent bulge with his hand laying near it, beginning to slide off his lap, likely from moving slightly while sleeping. A sinking feeling made its way to your stomach. Had he been...jacking it while you were sleeping? Also, did he just fall asleep WHILE doing so? Weirdly enough, you'd been facing away from Tom when you'd woken up. You'd think he'd be by your butt or something if he really were jacking it to you, but no, he was by your feet, which you now realized had been uncovered while you were sleeping.  
  
Ah, he's a foot guy...  
  
You'd met a few people like from your past. They were mostly embarrassed by it. You couldn't understand, but you weren't one to shame someone for their...preferences. A part of you began nagging you to do something which it deemed hilarious. You shook it off. You'd have no idea how on earth he's react to that, and given how he'd been behaving since you'd arrived, he'd very likely murder you the second he woke up. Then again...he would have faced the same consequence had you woken up during his...him-time.  
  
You hadn't murdered him, so what was stopping you?  
  
Throwing caution to the wind, you raised your leg and extended it in-between Tom's splayed legs. You paused only for a moment before, at last, the balm of your foot made contact with Tom's fabric-covered appendage...  
  
Nothing.  
  
Gently, your other foot joined the first and you leaned back slightly to balance yourself on the cot, awkwardly rubbing him through his overalls. It wasn't like you had any experience in this sort of thing, so things were definitely going to be a bit rough at the start. You thought about how easy this sort of thing must be for dancers or people who generally used their feet and legs very often.  
  
This continued for a few minutes, you let your legs rest for a moment since it didn't look like you were getting anywhere.  
  
A small bit of movement from Tom caught your eye as his ear twitched, and his brow furrowed even more than before. He was clearly disturbed by the lack of attention from your feet, albeit, unconsciously.  
  
You immediately started getting back to work on him, and he relaxed, his mouth opening slightly. His tongue poked out slightly after a few more pumps. You continued like this for about ten minutes before something shocked you.  
  
Tom's mechanical arm suddenly grabbed you right foot, his head raised, and his eyes glared at you. You raised up your hands in protest.  
  
"Don't look at me! You were the one doing...things while I was sleeping!" You yelled out in defense, gesturing towards him.  
  
Tom gestured for you to hold out your palm, you hesitantly moved your hand towards him. His mechanical hand met yours and it held your hand palm up before his other hand began drawing letters.  
  
I-pause-d-i-d-pause-n-o-t-pause-t-o-u-c-h-pause-y-o-u-pause-w-i-t-h-o-u-t-pause-c-o-n-s-e-n-t.  
  
Your eyes met Tom's, and he was still glaring at you. His eyes were clearly tired from the days without sleep, but angry nonetheless. A thought crept into your head and came out of your mouth before you could stop it.  
  
"So, if I ask permission, I can touch you?" This earned a more shocked expression from Tom, who was now avoiding eye-contact. You took note of the bulge's movement as this happened. His hands lowered, and you leaned back on the cot. Your feet were now inches from Tom's friend. "May I?" You asked.  
  
It took an excruciating minute, Tom was clearly too tired to really protest and nodded in defeat. More than likely to just get this over with and relieve himself. He finally nodded.  
  
Your feet descended and immediately you got a twitch out of Tom. He leaned back in the chair, moving to sit on his hands for some reason. He softly ground into your feet as you pumped. You were taking your time with each pump, each one taking a good long while, earning a slightly pleading look from Tom, though he'd likely never admit it, he was being rather needy while dry-humping your feet. You squeezed on occasion, earning short bucks and silent moans from Tom. This continued for what you'd estimate is about ten minutes, although your perception of time was skewed from within the workshop, it might have been longer or shorter. Who the hell knew? Finally, you decided to ask a question to break the silence.  
  
"Wouldn't you like it if it was directly on...the..." you gestured towards what your feet had been massaging. Tom's head shot up and shook his head vigorously.  
  
He grabbed your hand, palm up.  
  
A-L-L-I-S-O-N! He wrote vigorously. You understood, this would just be between you both. Nothing more. Besides, you would likely be leaving soon, anyway. Unfinished business.  
  
Once again, he fell back in his chair and sat on his hands. His eyes closed and Tom continued his weak grind on your feet. Squeezing resulted in Tom arching his back as his entire body shook. After several minutes of this back-and-forth, Tom was reaching his breaking point. His eyes met yours, telling you he was about to climax. Immediately, you pushed into his overalls and clamped your feet at the base of his appendage, effectively cutting off any form of release for him. Immediately his head shot up. His eyes were pleading with you in protest. If he had vocal chords, he would have been whimpering. Deciding to taunt him a moment, you held up your palm and traced Allison's name for him to see, earning an annoyed but defeated look from Tom. You held your position for a while before finally freeing him from your feet. You stood up and gestured to the cot.  
  
"I think you need it more than me," you said. Tom wasted no time in laying on the cot and falling asleep. You took Tom's place on the chair, leaned back, and took a nap.  
  
You were woken up, you'd estimate not even ten minutes later, by a hand gently shaking you.  
  
"Hey, wake up, I found out some things while I was out," she said. You rubbed the sleep from your eyes and turned to look at the half-toon, who gave you a wink in return.  
  
"You've had your fun, time for serious stuff!"  
  
_FUCK._


End file.
